Wolves
by Druneia Serai
Summary: AU. He proved to her just how strong his instinct to claim her was the moment he slamed her up against the wall and demanded her total submission. Of her body. Her mind. Her heart. Her soul. Inu/Kag Lemon!


**Yeah, yeah, yeah. Shoot me, I honestly don't give a damn. I know you all are pissed at me and my decisions, but I will be reposting Goddess's Secret, Hanyou, Secrets of a Demon and Lost in a World of Red ****AFTER ****I finish writing them. And I kinda like one-shot format, so I might change things up…. Hm… Anyway, read the story!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Side note: This is my first posted lemon, if I did anything wrong, tell me!**

**Wolves**

Feral growls woke her from her slumber. She waited patiently as the grogginess faded and her senses returned to their heightened state. Her blue eyes glanced around cautiously; she had to make sure that they hadn't put another wolf in with her. The last one that she had been forced to share a cage with had tried constantly to take her as his mate, but she had merely stated politely that she had no desire to take a mate. At first he had respected her wishes, but gradually, oh so gradually, he had started to lose patience with her. He would get forceful and try to pin her down, but she was a wild creature, it was in her nature to fight back, and fight back she did. When she had regained consciousness, she was lying in a pool of the wolf's blood and he lay beside her, his jugular torn out violently. She overheard them talking about never placing another male in with her.

A jangling of chains caught her attention. She was on her paws in an instant, a growl ready on her lips. Her upper lip was curled back and her long canine fangs were bared at the human who walked between the aisles of cages. He passed her area of confinement and carried on without looking at her. Her guard dropped slightly and she sat down on her haunches. She kept her eyes on him though, carefully gauging his reactions to the other wolves. Her brethren varied in size and color, but in essence they were all the same. All confined creatures that wished to break free of the metal that prevented them from seeing the sky.

The human stopped a few cages down. Even in the dim lighting, she could make out his passive face as it twisted into a gruesome smile. Malice glinted dangerously in his dark, beady eyes. An outraged howl tore from her throat once she realized that he had stopped at her younger brother's cage. The young black wolf was backing up into the corner of his cage, fear evident in his eyes. He sent a glance her way and whined desperately. Only the victorious wolf would return to his cage and the older wolf knew, oh how she knew, her little brother was no fighter. He could defend, but he could do no more for it was not in his instincts. He fought back feebly once the man got the thick chain around his neck, but the human was simply too strong compared to the young wolf. She howled his name as he was dragged past her, her muzzle pressed desperately against the mesh at the front of her cage. She flung her large black body against the door of her prison and howled again.

The guard grew tired of her antics quickly and wheeled on her just as they passed her cage.

"Shut up you stupid bitch!" She growled viciously and launched herself at the door of her cage repeatedly while the other wolves shrunk back in their cages. Blood dripped down her nose from where she had smashed it against the thin silver wire that prevented her from biting anyone who passed her cage.

As the human succeeded in dragging her poor brother out of them room, she sat down dejectedly. The canines around her tried to give her some comfort, but she was beyond consoling. The only thing she could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>The wait was long and tiresome. She had lost all hope that her brother had won long ago, although she couldn't hear what was going on outside of the soundproofed room that was their residence. The door opened with a loud scrapping sound, catching the attention of all the wolves. Chains could be heard once again as the same man who had taken her brother stepped into the room. She hoped for paw-steps, but the sound she heard made her want to howl in sorrow. Her brother's lifeless form could be seen as the guard walked into the room. The wolf that had gone off to fight was dead; all that remained was his human corpse. As it was, her brother was almost unrecognizable. Raw flesh and innards could be seen in the hole that used to be his stomach. Fluids were mixed in as well and the mixture slopped out of the hole and onto the floor as he was dragged carelessly across the cement floor. Acid and blood made a nasty trail along the floor and left a disagreeable scent in the air.<p>

She lost her sight first. She didn't lose it in the usual manner; she wasn't going to pass out. Red clouded her vision as the demon within her snarled angrily, taking her hearing in the process. The smells faded soon after and all that was left was the feeling. She gave herself to the demon willingly, but refused to let go of her sense of touch. The demon snarled unhappily and demanded to know why she would not hand that particular sense over to it.

_'I don't care what you do_,' She growled back_, 'but I want to feel you rip out his throat_.' The demon quieted for a second before deciding that they had the same goal and she would not try and stop her once she started killing.

_**'Very well**_.' It hissed in pleasure as it sent her mind into the dark abyss. She could feel her muscles ripping as the demon took over. Adrenalin and instinct pulsed through her veins, but she did not know what was going on. Vague surprise filled her when she felt her jaws take hold of the thin silver wiring that kept her imprisoned. Her muscles strained as the demon backed up, obviously trying to yank the metal loose. Her fur prickled uncomfortably as she brushed past something pointy and dangerous. Suddenly she was running as full speed, her paws hitting the tarmac in quick succession. The feeling of sailing through the air was brief and satisfactory, but it was nothing like the feeling of her fangs piercing flesh and sweet crimson blood making its way down her maw. Her will to stay conscious faded and she let herself be lost in the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Miroku, come look at this!" the silver haired werewolf started calmly at the warehouse in the middle of the woods as his human companion caught up to him.<p>

"You know, if it wasn't for the fact that it's in the middle of nowhere, I would not guess that this place has been illegally pitting wolves against each other." The middle aged man looked at the building with mild confusion mixed with curiosity. "Shall we go in?" The younger of the two narrowed his eyes and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"We should call in Sesshomaru. The place reeks of blood and quite frankly, if whatever tore the people apart is still in there, I would rather face it with my sword." He tossed the human a pointed look as he finished explaining his reasoning. The black haired man shrugged nonchalantly and retrieved his phone from the inside pocket of his black jacket. Miroku turned away from his companion as he made the phone call to the werewolf's older brother.

The silver haired man looked at the warehouse carefully. It was large and shaped like a dome, not unusual in this time and age. It looked like it was a model designed for heavy machinery; that would not arouse any suspicions amongst any humans that could accidentally stumble upon the area, but that was an unlikely possibility. They had only heard about it from a private source that had found out about the illegal fighting rink through a few friends. A smaller concrete building squatted beside the metal monstrosity that was the rink. He thought he heard whines coming from the bland structure, but he couldn't be sure since the wind had started to whistle through the trees and it was starting to aggravate his sensitive hearing. The dog ears on top of his head twitched from discomfort and anxiety. He wanted to get this over quickly; the scent of blood was so thick that he doubted anyone was alive. The moon that normally calmed his instincts set his teeth on edge from the way the silver light hit the building, giving the cold structure a sinister image.

Half an hour later, a group of four trudged their way over to the foul smelling buildings. The group consisted of the werewolf and his friend as well as the wolf's half-brother and the older male's mate. They decided to look in the arena first because it held the thicker scent of blood.

The inside was bland and held almost nothing in it. The only substantial object in the room was the large raised circle in the center of the room. A thick chain link fence made of silver surrounded the raised dais, obviously to prevent the combatants from fleeing. It could have been considered normal if it weren't for the countless human bodies that littered the floor. Blood was on every surface that could hold it and even the ones that didn't, like the metal, still gave off the foul rustic odor that belonged to the crimson liquid. The male wolves remained emotionless as they took in the scene, but the younger brother subconsciously tightened his hold on the sword strapped to his hip. The female wolf and Miroku both gasped in shock and horror, for the bodies that had been thrown around carelessly all bore the same telltale gashes on their throats and chests. Not much needed to be said as they left the building and preceded to the next one.

The sturdy building had obviously been soundproofed from the thickness of the walls and the weight of the door. The werewolves could do nothing but snarl at the sight before them. Miroku started praying mutely for the souls of the dead behind them. The dim lighting did nothing to conceal the tragedy before them. Rows upon rows of cages filled the single roomed building. In the cages, wolves slumbered in a place from which they would not return. At the end of the middle of the row on their far left was a bizarre situation. A naked girl lay on top of the mangled corpse of a young boy, the girl's long black hair creating a thin veil between them and the world. Just beyond them was what looked like the remains of a human man. He had been ripped limb from limb in a vicious manner that could have only been executed by something inhuman.

Thinking that they were dead, the small group walked forward without hesitation only to stop when a loud growl shattered the silence in the room. The girl had lifted herself off of the dead boy and was now crouched in front of him with her fangs bared. Her scent combined with the fact that she had very sharp canines and claws confirmed that she was a werewolf. Brilliant red eyes watched them carefully as they continued their approach, albeit cautiously. She sniffed the air cautiously and visibly relaxed as she took in their scents. A wolf would not betray their own species.

The mate-less silver haired male analyzed the female with a critical eye; he couldn't help it, he had come to the point in his life where he was beginning to search for a suitable female to mate with. Her black hair was thick and long, if she stood he assumed that it would reach her ass, but the strands were lackluster and matted with dirt and blood. Blood covered her ample chest and smooth stomach, the pale ivory standing out in stark contrast to the darkening crimson caked on her skin. Bones jutted out against her skin from malnutrition, but it was clear that she still had some substance to her. No one could have such slender limbs that didn't look anorexic unless they had at least a small amount of muscle mass. His gaze drifted lower. Her milky thighs were spread because of her crouched position and it gave him a good view of her nether regions. The dark pubic hair that grew there did little to obstruct his view, but he, contrary to popular belief, was a gentleman so he returned his gaze to her face. Her bloody fangs were now hidden behind supple pink lips that were pursed with indecision. She had high cheekbones that were so prominent, the way that the skin was stretched taunt over the bone looked almost painful. As the red faded from her gaze, the young werewolf was startled at the color in the female's eyes. They were a soulful shade of dark blue that sliced through his being the moment they made eye contact. Rather displeased at her state of undress, the male walked forward and draped his red jacket over her shoulders, silencing the threatening growl that had been building in her throat.

* * *

><p>"My name's Kagome." Inuyasha looked up from the book he was reading, a look of surprise plastered on his face. Realizing his obvious facial expression, he forced his face into a blank mask and tilted his head slightly.<p>

"My name's Kagome Higurashi." She repeated, looking out the window. A somber look had settled over her features and the wolf that sat across from her was curious.

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell us." He stated dryly. Kagome, or Miko as they had come to call her because of her dormant spiritual powers, tossed her companion an annoyed look and rolled her eyes. The lycans in America were strange, she had decided long ago.

"I come from England, but my family has Japanese origins." An icy glare was sent towards the dog-eared individual when he muttered 'obviously' under his breath. "When I was fifteen, they snatched my brother and I off of the streets. _They,_ being the organizers for the lycan fights." A dark scowl settled on her face as she remembered a series of unpleasant memories. "I was a born lycan while my brother was not; they changed him right after they caught us. They saw my fighting spirit and hoped he had it too, but he didn't, of course he didn't..." She trailed off, her eyes misting with tears as she gazed at the foggy window pane.

"Do you remember what happened before we found you?" His question was gentle, opposite of the personality that she had observed from the gruff wolf. A cold, bitter laugh escaped her lips, catching Inuyasha off guard. Miko- no, Kagome- had expressed a gentle persona during the two months that she had been his guest. The harsh laugh seemed almost uncharacteristic of the young woman who hadn't spoken to anyone before today.

"I don't remember anything except feeling my inner wolf rip out the throat of the human that dragged my brother to his death." A low growl escaped her throat and drifted menacingly through the air. "I think that after I killed almost all of the humans, one of them managed to release enough sleeping gas inside of the prison to kill the other lycans. My inner wolf must have returned sometime after, otherwise I would probably be dead too." The male inhaled sharply as those dark eyes met his. Pain was reflected in her endless orbs and he swallowed the irresistible urge to wrap his arms around her and protect her. He had killed so many that none of his pack mates could even consider calling him innocent, but this fragile wolf- he caught himself. The shaking figure in front of him was not a wolf right now, she was a young, scared little girl- this fragile girl had never killed for sport, she had been forced into a situation where it was kill or be killed, but in reality, that was the life of a wolf. He offered a small 'Keh' and a gentle pat on the shoulder before leaving her alone so that she could think.

* * *

><p>Kagome glanced at the male across the room wearily. Turning to her fellow lycan, she posed a strange question.<p>

"Why are his ears like that?" Sango, a lycan that Kagome had become quick friends with, followed her companion's gaze with her own. Inuyasha, the beta wolf of the pack was standing beside Sesshomaru, the alpha wolf, and Rin, Sesshomaru's mate. The three were in deep conversation concerning something of importance for all their heads were bowed and they were whispering to ensure that the other pack members didn't hear them. Inuyasha's ears, which had seemed to entice Kagome from the moment she laid eyes on them, were abnormal among lycans. The two silver canine ears at the top of his head was a physical indicator of what he was. It was rare for the mix breed species to show any physical signs of their other form, but the fact that he did was intriguing. Sango responded easily to the question.

"Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both come from the original line of werewolves and all the wolves from the original line show some trait from their other form. The more powerful of wolf, the more dominant the traits."

"In that case," Kagome reasoned, "wouldn't Inuyasha be more powerful than Sesshomaru?" Sango sighed quietly. Kagome had only been with the pack for a few months and from what she had learned from the girl, she hadn't been taught about werewolf history before she had been abducted. In truth, the brown haired woman wasn't surprised. The werewolves outside of North America, or lycans as they preferred to call themselves, had been extinct for centuries.

"Inuyasha is more powerful than Sesshomaru, but," Sango paused as her friend went to ask a question, but she silenced her with a wave of her hand, "Without a mate to help balance his energy, he is unpredictable. Inuyasha hasn't transformed in nearly two hundred years because of his youki imbalance. He agreed that his brother should be alpha because of his uncontrollable youki and," Sango smiled wryly, "he can't stand politics." Both women laughed at the statement. The silver haired male had made it very clear that he disliked politics with a passion and he would do everything in his power to avoid them.

Just then, trouble decided to make an appearance. The cocky werewolf known as Kouga trotted up to the two mate-less females and bowed respectively before taking Kagome's hand and kissing it. Brilliant baby blue eyes glimmered in the candlelight that danced from the low hanging chandeliers.

"Kagome, my love! How are you this fine evening?" Quickly, Kagome snatched her hand back and rubbed it absentmindedly. She purposely took a step back and straightened her spine; she had no interest in the black haired wolf and he seemed to be clueless to the subtle rejections that were being thrown his way. Sango drew closer to her friend; she knew Kouga had a tendency to get a little out of hand at times.

Suddenly, Sango's attention was turned away from her friend as a hand found its way to her ass and gave it a good squeeze. The female froze for an instant, anger boiling deep within her and then she turned and lashed out violently, a loud slap reverberating through the quiet ballroom. The man who groped her, Miroku, was now unconscious on the cold marble floor. When she turned around again to attend to her friend, she realized with a curse that Kouga had dragged her off somewhere.

Kagome struggled feebly in Kouga's strong hold, not wanting to lash out and do something she would regret later on. The male pushed her up against the wall and chuckled in her ear.

"We can finally have some alone time Kagome." He started to trail open mouthed kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. Her body trembled violently; not from pleasure, but from the fear and disgust that was eating at her stomach. She did not want to become this male's bitch.

_'__**So fight it**__,' _a voice snarled in the back of her mind, '_**we will not submit to such a lowly male**__.'_ She was surprised that her inner beast had risen to the surface, but gladly tapped into the power she offered. Her half transformed state was more powerful than her human form. Kagome could feel the red bleeding into her eyes, the power pulsating through her veins. Her clawed hands reached up and gripped his shoulders tightly; blood began to ooze where her claws penetrated his skin.

The werewolf was jolted out of his pleasurable haze when the female he wanted to claim pushed him away. It wasn't gentle like her previous refusals; no, this was her inner wolf talking for her. She did not believe he was strong enough, she did not think he was worthy of being her mate. He snarled at the physical distance that separated them, he would show her just how dominant he was even though he wasn't an alpha male. They started to circle each other warily, the wounds she had given him already healing as he plotted a way to make her submit without causing too much ruckus and her too much pain. Their dance was interrupted by a loud guttural snarl. Kouga knew that it wasn't his or Kagome's so he paused, turning to see who had made the noise. What he saw made his blood run cold.

The beta wolf of the pack, his superior, stood at the end of the hall. He was clad in black dress pants and a silk red button up shirt, but aside from that his appearance was anything but normal. The beta's silver hair was wild and unruly, the strands floating around on the invisible breeze caused by his unleashed youki. Normally it was golden eyes that gazed out, but not now. The whites of the wolf's eyes had bled red and the irises had turned an unnatural vibrant blue. Two violet jagged striped decorated his cheeks, one on each side. What scared the lower ranked wolf the most was the way that his beta's lips were pulled back and he was growling at the older wolf. The canine fangs had elongated and were touching his bottom lip even though his jaws were parted. The beta hadn't shown any signs of transformation in over two hundred years and now that he was, Kouga remembered just how frightening mutt-face could be.

"_**Get away from my mate."**_ Kouga realized that he was talking about Kagome and he obeyed his instincts. He turned on his heels and ran; he did not wish to die today. If he were to challenge the rightful alpha of the pack in his current state, he would die, no questions asked. Kouga began the search for Sesshomaru; he would know what to do and why Inuyasha was calling Kagome his mate even though he already had an intended.

The red faded from Kagome's eyes as her wolf realized that Kouga had fled suddenly. Her eyes landed on the beta wolf and widened. His youki was out of control and it was obvious he was fighting for control, but he was making no headway. His half transformation was beautiful, she mused. She became aroused as she probed at his aura with her own, her instincts favoring the strong male.

"Inuyasha?" No sooner had she said his name when he slammed her up against the wall and nipped her neck. Her eyes were wide and uncomprehending; he was telling her to submit to him when he already had an intended mate, a female wolf by the name of Kikyo. She was aroused, but she had no intention of becoming his mate. He snarled angrily when she did not yield to him, to his demand for submission. He pushed himself closer to her and ground his hips into hers. She gasped at the motion; she could feel his erection pressing into her flesh through the fabric that separated them.

"_**Mine."**_ A whimper escaped her throat; she was powerless to stop him because she didn't _want_ him to stop. He ground his hips against her again and started to suck on her pulse point. A flash of coherent thought raced through her mind. IF she was going to be claimed, and from the way Inuyasha was acting and the way she was responding she knew she was, she did not want her first time to be in a hallway where anyone could see them. Gently, she pushed him away. His warning growl was silenced by her kissing him softly.

His eyes narrowed as she pulled away from the kiss; what was his bitch planning? He found out when she hauled him into a spare bedroom and pushed him in. He realized why they were here and chuckled. She was nervous about being caught. Another chuckle, this one much darker in nature, escaped his throat as he pinned her against the bed. His human side protested, he yelled at him, he said he already had an intended. He silenced the human side easily, his protests were weak. He didn't like the woman he was supposed to mate and neither did he.

The dress and bra she wore was torn to ribbons, he was not patient. He refused to let another take what was his, he would take no chances. He inspected her body. She was more beautiful than the first time he had laid eyes on her; she had filled out, all signs of malnutrition gone. She had developed a bit more muscle and her skin and hair shone healthily. After deeming her fit enough to mate, he assaulted her body with various kisses and nips, not caring if he drew a little blood with his fangs. Her breasts were what he was most drawn to, he focused his attention there. He found one of her rosy nipples and drew it into his mouth and sucked lewdly, earning him a breathy moan from the female beneath him. Satisfied with the sound, he switched to the other bud, making sure to leave his mark on the breast he had just left. His hands grasped her hips firmly, his claws breaking the smooth skin there. Her own claws lengthened and raked down his back, drawing rivulets of crimson liquid as they went. Werewolf mating was bloody and ecstasy filled for both parties.

He raised his head to look at her for a moment. Her face was flushed and her breathing heavy but she looked even more beautiful, more erotic than ever. Her ebony tresses were splayed around her head creating a black halo. She in turn took the time to gaze at the male that towered over her. His presence was dominating, there was no doubt that by the end of the night she would be his bitch. Brilliant blue irises watched her carefully, gauging her reactions to his ministrations. His aura had calmed somewhat, it was no longer untamed to the point where it could create a breeze. She was calmed by the power within him; she held no fear of the male. She whined pleadingly, she didn't want him to stop what he was doing. He gladly continued.

Her panties were shredded at the same time that his clothing was tossed off the bed. She lay below him, her body covered in sweat and blood and her body showing all signs of arousal. His clawed hand tested her core; she was wet, but not quite ready for him. He made his way down her body, leaving open mouthed kisses and bite marks on her ivory skin as he went. When he reached his destination, he wasted no time. His tongue flicked out and lapped at her folds, eliciting a delightful gasp from her lips. He continued his work, but eventually got bored with just licking at her. He prodded her entrance before slipping two of his clawed fingers into her velvety cavern. He pumped into her slowly, slowly gaining tempo as he continued. He became harder as he stroked her walls, the feeling of his fingers within her and the sexy moans that escaped her mouth bringing him to the edge. He reined himself in; he would not come before he entered her. It wasn't long before her muscled started to tremble and her walls started to clench around his fingers. He pulled away before she came, a low, pitiful whine escaping her throat as he pulled away.

He guided her so that she was supporting herself on her hands and knees. She suddenly felt unbelievably cold, until she felt his scalding body drape over hers, his silver hair surrounding them both and the head of his cock pressed against her slick entrance.

"_**Mate."**_ He whispered before jerking his hips forward, breaking her barrier and taking her virginity. She whined from the pain that came from her muscles being stretched; he was abnormally large, even for a werewolf. It took her little time to adjust and she pushed herself back against him and he nipped at her throat in reprimand. The pain that others talked about during the first time was nothing, the pain she had felt dissolved quickly into pleasure. He started thrusting, hard. Pants and moans escaped her lips as she took what he gave her, pleasure that could not be described by simple words. She could feel their auras twisting, winding together, binding them for eternity as he pleasure her, the hand that wasn't supporting her wandering to her breast and massaging it. She was so caught up in the pleasure that she didn't notice the strange sensations that came with her approaching climax until it hit her. She cried out his name as her muscles clamped around him, trying desperately to milk him of his seed. Her climax triggered his and he threw his head back and howled. His balls tightened as his hips jerked out of his control and he spewed his precious cargo into her waiting womb. He moved her sweaty hair to the side and sank his fangs into her newly exposed neck and rode out the rest of his climax.

They were coming down from their bliss when a group of people burst into their room. At the head of the group was Sesshomaru, his golden eyes cold and narrowed. Behind him, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kouga and Kikyo stood in shock. He pulled out of his mate's heat and moved so he was crouched in front of the bed, claws extended and teeth bared. He could see his mate out of the corner of his eye, she was exhausted. So much so that she continued to lie there, trusting her mate to protect her. Sango attempted to move forward, but Inuyasha's warning growl stopped her. He would allow no one near his mate, not she was this vulnerable. Kikyo, who looked similar to Kagome, stood with her mouth agape and her hands clenched at her side.

"How dare you betray me Inuyasha?"She screeched suddenly. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull and he hissed at the unpleasant noise. "You took that whore for your mate! She is nowhere near my league, I am so much better for your pack!" She continued to rant as she shoved her way past Sesshomaru and made her way over to the younger brother. Inuyasha's snarl tore through the room as she neared the pair. "You belong to me!" By that time, Kagome had collected herself somewhat and was sorting the information that caused her brain to go into overdrive. She lay naked on the mattress behind Inuyasha, his form was crouched and waiting to attack anyone that came too close. Her hand reached up to touch the mate mark on her neck, the mark that branded her to the silver haired werewolf that crouched protectively in front of her. She easily drowned out Kikyo's rant as she dutifully sorted through the overload of information that her senses were taking in.

Kikyo's last comment took a mere millisecond to process and suddenly she was crouched, balancing easily on the balls of her feet, and she was snarling ferociously. How dare Kikyo say he was hers? He had just claimed her, Kagome, not the bitch that stood in front of them ranting. Miroku realized at the same time the others did that the situation was getting extremely dangerous. It was one thing to get the male railed up, but to get a newly mated pair railed up because someone tried to claim one of them was a death wish. The group shuffled out of the room as quickly as they had come, dragging a fuming Kikyo with them, leaving the two alone to do whatever they pleased.

* * *

><p>Her stomach clenched painfully as she rested her head on the tiled wall of the bathroom. Her mate was out with his brother for the week doing business with the pack from South America, so she was alone in their part of the mansion. She wanted him home desperately, she knew what was wrong with her and there wasn't a single thing she could do to help herself. A whine escaped her throat as she was forced to dry heave once again, her body had nothing to reject since she had not eaten for a day and a half.<p>

She would be unable to get better until he got back. In the natural order of things, the male was never too far from the female for various reasons. The male was the protector, the provider, the alpha. Granted, the female could take the position of alpha any time she pleased, she merely had to be strong enough to overpower the male. But it didn't matter who was the alpha when a female wolf was put in her situation. The female relied heavily on the male's presence during the seven critical months. If the male was not around things could go wrong and things were starting to go very wrong for her. She hadn't the strength to contact him. Hell, she didn't have the strength to move unless it was to empty the non-existent contents of her stomach into the toilet. There was still four days until he was to return and she wasn't sure how long she would last. She didn't try to fight the exhaustion that plagued her tired body. Her eyes fluttered closed and she slumped against the tile. It wasn't long before the darkness of unconsciousness engulfed her.

* * *

><p>He was happy, he was able to return home two days earlier than they had originally planned and he was ecstatic to see his mate again. When he didn't see her in the main areas of the mansion, he wasn't concerned but it was unusual for his mate to not be socializing with the other wolves in the building. Figuring that she had gone to their room to rest and find some quiet, he made his way to their private wing of the mansion, specifically the bedroom. What he did not expect to find was his mate vomiting blood into the toilet of the ensuite bathroom.<p>

He was at her side in a moment, holding her ebony hair and patting her back in a comforting manner. Panic set in as he took in her scent and tried to figure out the problem. The problem hit him upside the head like a ton of bricks. Immediately he started to whine, to apologize for his absence. He had caused this by leaving.

She continued to cough up blood, but it eventually subsided. Once she was done, she sat on the floor and looked at him wearily before giving him a tired smile. Dark bags under her bloodshot blue eyes told him that she hadn't slept properly for days. Her hair was a mess and her pale skin was clammy. She rested one hand on her stomach before wrapping the other around his neck and nuzzling his cheek. He was lucky he had such a forgiving mate, but he had been unaware of her situation. Returning her actions, he nuzzled her neck and nipping at his mark. Without a word, he picked her up bridal style and made his way over to the bed. He laid her down and snuggled up behind her. She was asleep the second he had taken her into his arms. He inhaled her scent and a small smile tugged at his lips. He would make sure that he would not leave within the coming months. Sesshomaru would be pissed, but he was not about to take his love to the meetings that he and his brother had to attend.

He drifted into sleep while thinking of what the next few months would bring, but in the end it didn't matter. He would be with her to help her though it all.

"_**My mate," **_his demon growled, _**"my pup."**_

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? And please, please, PLEASE tell me if you find ANYTHING I can change or improve.**

**Side note: I am really bloody impressed with this thing considering I wrote half of it on my iPod in just over an hour. Oh and this story is 6158 words. That's ten pages! Later! *Prances off***


End file.
